This application for a Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program is for continuing support of an international joint training program in Infectious Disease research operated in partnership between Case Western Reserve University, the Division of Vector Borne Diseases of the Ministry of Health (Kenya) and the Kenya Medical Research Institute. The overall goal of this training project is to further expand the research and management skills of the Division of Vector Borne Diseases (DVBD) and to enhance DVBD's capacity for basic research. The specific aims of the proposed CWRU-DVBD-KEMRI Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program are: 1. To provide intensive training in the research methodology of emerging infectious diseases to investigators, research staff, and other relevant individuals from Kenya; 2. To strengthen the scientific and administrative ties with researchers in Kenya; 3. To advance knowledge in the epidemiology, molecular pathogenesis, and genetic epidemiology of malaria, schistosomiasis, filariasis and arboviruses; 4. To train US counterparts to foreign scientists in the research methods relevant to the epidemiology and control of Infectious Diseases in developing countries; and, 5. To assist in the infrastructure development of collaborating research centers in Kenya. In order to achieve these goals, the program will provide a continuing program of education and collaborative research projects between CWRU and the Kenya Ministry of Health. Training options will include graduate degree training at the Masters and PhD level, post-doctoral training, focused short-term training for established investigators, and short-course seminars in Kenya for transfer of specific research skills. Depending on the needs of participating trainees, training may occur either at U.S. or Kenyan institutions. Selection of trainees and program oversight will be provided by a Training Advisory Group comprised of the program directors, program alumni, and local Kenyan and international research scientists.